youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Real or Not Real?
Hello! I'm Haalyle, but you can call me Tash (shorten nickname of my real name). This is going to be a mixture of genres, but mostly based around fantasy. I can see this place is going to be one of the best to write stories at. |} This story has some swear words, but are very minor and there won't be too much, if there was, it would just destroy the story. Also, do NOT edit just because there are grammer mistakes, if there are mistakes, tell me and I'll look over them! Summary A story based around a girl and on the morning of her fifteenth birthday, she wakes up in an unknown area. She doesn't know where she is and there are hardly any people around. No, they've been replaced by mosters. How will she escape and is it real or not real? Prologue Catherine Moss woke up early on that Sunday morning. Although, she was told to sleep in for the Sunday morning, she was too excited to get her presents and would wake her family up early in the morning just to get them. She quickly sat up on her bed...that was if ''this was her bed. She pressed her hands upon the mattress, it suddenly wasn't soft and bouncy, but was now hard and uncomfortable. She looked up at the window and found out that there was a yellow sky outside. The trees looked like they were all burnt and every house looked rotted and broken down. She stood up from the bed, not wearing anything praticully accepitble to go outside, she looked around, but found nothing. Her room was now in pieces, one of the walls was fully broken, the door was flat on the ground, all the hanged up frames upon the wall were now fallen on the ground and shattered pieces of glass were all over the floor. Where was she and why did it seem the whole world was - well hell? Catherine looked through the space of where the door should have been. There seemed to be a dark figure cowering on the ground in the kitchen. She walked up, slowly to the creature, trying not to trend too loudly, as to disturb it. There was something about this ''creature ''that seemed different to any human being. It seemed to be extremly thin and had extremly long hair that fell to the ground. It's breathing was slow and Catherine thought she could hear something screaming right near the creature. She patted the shoulder of the creature, not saying anything, too frightened to think it ''wasn't a human, to worried for the screaming that seemed to come near it. It turned around to face her...only it's face was completely distraughted. All it's figures over the place. It's eyes were oval and the eyeballs seemed to have been picked out. It's mouth wide open, rusty looking blood spread across it's face. Catherine stumbled back, suddenly scared. What was this creature? What had happened to it? Chapter 1 Joshua Manson happened to be walking down that very street. This place he was in was swarming with monsters, he swore that there were no more humans left, so he was searching on a way out, hoping to find one. The town seemed very dark, odd, considering that the sky was yellow. Joshua turned the corner of what seemed to be a local supermarket, when he heard a scream. A scream that sounded very human. His first instict was to run towards the scream. But then he hesitated. Would that be such a good idea? What if whoever screamed was now not a human at all, but one of those monsters that he had no weapon to fight against? He shook all that from his mind and started running. ---- Catherine collapsed onto the ground underneath her, as the monster that she had now encountered was stumbeling towards her. There wasn't any way of defending herself, so the first thing that came into mind was to scream and hope that at least someone was here. She let out the loudest scream that her lungs would let her. She continued crawling backwards, as far away from the creature as she could, only to hit a wall and find that there was no way out. Now frightened, she couldn't do anything. She closed her eyes and waited to feel whatever pain that was going to come to her. But what came next was little unexpected. She felt a warm liquard splash onto her, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Don't look down, not unless you want to have nightmares," said a boy that appeared before her. He was holding a bloody axe, but since the blood was fresh, she thought it might have been because of the monster, beneath her feet. "I don't know, this could possibly be my nightmare," She replied, sarcastically, looking down at her feet anyway to see a bloody corpse, it's head been chopped off. She looked back up at the boy and asked, "Who are you?" "Joshua Manson, your highness," He replied with sarcasm, bowing down to her. "Cut it!" She snapped back, "well, I suppose most boys are like that, sarcastic and idiotic," She sighed to herself. "Well then, who are you?" He asked, replying with the same rudness that she had. "I'm Catherine Moss, if you must know, call me 'Cathy' for short," She replied, then pointed at his axe, "Nice axe you've got there, you might not have seen another?" He shook his head, "No, actually, this was just for that one situation, I'll be leaving now, see you sometime - or perhaps never," he turned to leave, except that Catherine held him up. "Where do you think your going? Don't you think it's better if we team up, that way we might actually find a place to go?" She asked him curiously, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, actually no. If we go in groups, then we are more easily seen, if we split up and go our separate ways, we'll find what we want and not have to look out for each other, get me?" He questioned in reply. "That's a logical explanation I suppose, and if you don't want me, fine. All you would have had to do is tell me. Anyway, thanks for the help, good luck on your journey. I'll be leaving," She replied, nodding in agreement, then turning away and examining the outside area. She was frightened that she was going to die here, she did not want to go alone and she was sure Josh had been here longer than herself. She took one step out of the house, when - "Hey Cathy!" Josh called out to her. She turned around and looked at him, "yes?" "If you aren't such a smartass and do what I say, then you can come with me," Josh sighed, giving up. Cathy put a small and shy smile on her face, "sure, I can do that." Chapter 2 "Stay close to me, I don't want to lose you if we go around a corner," Josh said to Cathy, hoping she was true to her word. "Don't worry, I can do that. I had to do that when dad took me out to hunt feral rabbits and cats," Cathy replied, smiling at the fact that she had shot something in her life. "Nice, so you can use a gun," Josh replied, laughing a little. "Yeah, a rifle," Then she noticed Josh smirking, "what, you've done better?" "No, I was just trying to imagine you using a gun, you don't seem the type," He replied, letting out his laughter, only that it was quiet, so none of the monsters could hear. She folded her arms as Josh check around the corner of the building, "Just because you haven't seen me shoot, doesn't mean I can't. You don't look the type to fight monsters, you look to 'pretty'," She replied, hoping he'd get pissed off by her statement. She saw him shrug, as if it were nothing, "I've been called 'pretty' before - by all the girls that found me interesting." "And I'm telling you, you are no interest to me," Cathy replied, laughing. Josh frowned, "Hopefully. You may want to put that shooting to practice." He turned around and held out a bolt-action rifle towards her. She held it firmly in her hands, examing the rifle, "Excellent! Well, at least we both have a sort of weapon to defend ourselves with." Josh nodded, but he seemed a little unsettled, he then looked around as if he felt that something was near, "Don't you think it's suspious of how there's a gun there, but nothing else around. It's as if this is all planned, that we are walking into some sort of a trap." Catherine looked around and knew what he meant. There was something wrong here. And they were about to find out. "Well...hello!" Said a voice from above, but when they looked up, there was no one there. The voice was rather creepy, and it gave Catherine the shivers. "Who's there?" Josh called out, doing a complete 360 degree circle, while in a defencive persition with the axe. "Oh, I'm not really here you see - I'm impressed you can hear me Josh...since I am of Cathy's imagination," Replied the voice. Catherine shivered, how did he know their names? He couldn't be a figurement of her imagination! There was something about this voice...something un-trustworthy. "I don't believe you!" Catherine called out, standing up with courage, "and if so, show yourself!" "Oh, you know I wouldn't do such a thing. I mean, look at your art work Cathy," The voice said, "this whole place is what you've created. The monsters are the things you don't want to think about. The people you meet, are people that you want to meet in real life. I am - the central control system as you may call. I am you." Cathy shook her head, "No way! None of this is ever in my nightmares! None of this should exsist!" "I hope you're only talking about the monsters and the place Cathy. If you were talking about me, I'd be a little ashamed," Josh whispered in her ear. Cathy smirked, then turned serious, "Whoever you are! I demand you show yourself, tell me who you really are!" But there was no reply, Cathy looked at the ground a little embarressed, but annoyed that the voice didn't tell her anything. "Cathy - what's going on here?" Josh asked, now turning to face her, a little worried, "I mean, I'm real...right?" "I don't know what real or what's not real anymore Josh. For all I know, this is where I'm going to be forever in life, or this could all just be a dream and your made up," She replied. "But - someone like you can't make up someone like me!" Josh argued, "I won't believe it one moment." And as soon as he said that, there was a large thud that come from the door. They were locked in. And to make things even worse - huge spiders fell from the ceiling. Cathy shivered, for one thing - she did not like spiders, "I for one thing hope this is not real," She muttered. Chapter 3 As the spiders crept closer towards the two, Josh signalled to go towards the wall, with wooden boxes leaned against it. "I'll help you onto the wall," Josh said to Cahty, as they ran towards the wall. Cathy climbed onto a box and Josh pushed her feet to help her onto it. "Now, help me," Josh muttered, holding up both of his arms for Cathy to grab. She helped him up and they ran across the room, only to get attacked by crows, while running. "The loud voice must of lured them towards us," Josh told Cathy loudly, as they jumped down onto the grass. Everything was quiet again - except for the slight noise of a door creaking behind them. Startled, Cathy quickly turned around to face the door, while Josh didn't seem to have heard. There stood her mother. Her hair messed up, her make-up all covered over her face, her hands seemed to be covered in blood. Her mouth opened, spilling out blood. "Oh my! Mum!" Catherine called out and suddenly the room change around her. All the colour in the world, now washed out, Josh was no longer standing next to her, he was gone. She was unsure on what do, if making a single step would interupt the world. But, she looked back up and there stood her mother, as she would normally look. Young, beautiful and normal. Cathy was scared, this world she had entered was like a flashback, only that she could change it. "Come on Cathy, it's time to open your presents," Her mother called out, in a song like melody. "Mum, can't we wait another five minutes to see if he ''arrives?" Said a voice from behind Cathy. Cathy turned around to reveal a younger looking of herself. This Cathy must have been around the age of seven. Problem was, this could not be any of Catherine's memories, she never celebrated her seventh birthday with friends over, even the fact of having a friend who was a boy didn't exist at that age. Catherine was now worried, was this all just not real, a way to just mess up her mind? "Catherine! We've been waiting the last hour waiting for this friend of yours. He's not coming," Her mother replied, her tone now a lot more angry. "But he will come," Seven year old Cathy argued, throwing her teddy bear towards her mother, "You just don't think so!" Her mother sighed, looked at the ground, as if thinking, then looked back up to face her daughter, a look of sadness on her face, "Cathy darling, we have something to tell you." "''We? Who's we ''mum?" Seven year old Cathy asked, worried, moving in front of Catherine, as if she were there, to pick up her teddy bear. Catherine was confused. How come they act like they don't see her, like she's not even in this room, yet when Cathy went to retrive her bear, she moved around her like she was? There was something weird about this, but Catherine continued to listen. "Your family Cathy," Her mother simply put out, as to not confuse her daughter. "But, you are the only family I have mum! I don't have a brother or a sister, and daddy left you," Cathy replied, going over to her mother, hugging her. "That's right Cathy, that's why I'm going to take you to a better family, a ''full ''family of where you will have a brother and sister, you will have a father. Don't you want that?" Her mother asked, as sweetly as she could. "I want you mummy, I don't want a fake brother or sister or daddy," Cathy replied, crying onto her mother's dress. Her mother sighed, then said, "Your friend...he was called Josh right?" Seven year old Cathy nodded, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm really sorry, but he didn't make it, he got run over by a car on his way here," Her mother replied, although, not as sweetly as she would of been to such a young child. Catherine opened her mouth, but put a hand over it to try and not let her surprised gasp. She hoped they weren't talking about Joshua Manson. He could not have died, not like that. This can't be real! Her mother took the young seven year old Cathy away and slowly, they faded from existence. But Catherine was left in this washed out world, as if needing to find evidence for this not being real - or perhaps vice versa. Catherine walked out of the seven year old Cathy's room and into the living room, that looked nothing like the living room in her real house. She came across a newspaper that lay on the table. She picked it up and read the first thing that was printed on the paper. ''1st of April, 1996, Monday Boy Dead After Car Crash Joshua Mason, 6, was ran over by a car earlier today before ariving to a birthday party that he was going to attend. It is unknown of who the driver is and there is still further investigation be done. If anyone knows the killer please contact the following number. Catherine didn't bother reading that part. This was all a shock, yes that was her birthday date. 1st of April, 1989. But it didn't make any sense. Not once in her life did she meet a boy called Joshua Manson until now in that other world. None of this could possibly be real. And then she found another note, underneath the newspaper. And it had: Meet me in the Townsquare, 7 PM. Otherwise But the rest of the note was smuged with coffee. Catherine looked at her watch and saw that it was seven pm. She was going to have to make a move. Category:Fantasy